


and they were roommates

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Boys Kissing, Dildos, Feelings Realization, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No fucking way. There’s absolutely no way Chan’s walked in on his roommate, getting off with his head buried into his pillows on a Thursday evening.He’d finished work late, hung around to chat with Jisung and Changbin about a new track, but he hadn’t expected this. He understands Seungmin is stressed, with finals drawing ever closer, and he’s read somewhere that getting off is the best way to relax but -- God, he didn’t expect this.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 197
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> this is for fuckfest prompt 61: Person A walks in on their flatmate (Person B) getting off. Even though they're worried it would ruin their flat dynamic, Person A cannot stop thinking about wanting to jump Person B from then on, be it because they look pretty getting off, have a huge dick, generally attractive etc etc, author's preference. Tension happens, they end up hooking up.
> 
> hello i was excited for this and i hope i managed to write this well! not a super long fic but u know! the idea is so fun and i just love seungchan so i had to >:)  
> enjoy!!! also the title is from that vine. shoutout to the people who know which vine im talkin about HEHE

No fucking way. There’s absolutely no way Chan’s walked in on his roommate, getting off with his head buried into his pillows on a Thursday evening. 

He’d finished work late, hung around to chat with Jisung and Changbin about a new track, but he hadn’t expected  _ this.  _ He understands Seungmin is stressed, with finals drawing ever closer, and he’s read somewhere that getting off is the best way to relax but -- God, he didn’t expect this. 

Seungmin’s bare ass is round and plump, and his hole is dripping with lube. Not to mention how he’s absolutely gaping around that cursed, neon purple silicone dildo, whimpering under his breath as he pistons it in and out of himself. 

Seungmin’s left his door open, unintentionally putting himself on display for… well,  _ him _ . Chan decides he has to leave, and fast, and pulls the door closed as best he can without making any noise. 

He takes a long shower, gets changed, and even is tucked under his blankets -- but as Chan rests his head to sleep, the image of Seungmin is burned deep in his memory. Why did he not decide to do this in the shower?

Chan huffs, pushing his briefs down just enough so his cock is comfortably out. He sighs when he wraps his hand around himself, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he jerks himself off. 

He can picture it already, the way Seungmin would look so pretty underneath him, how his hole would suck his cock in, and just… Seungmin. Seungmin, whose usually unamused face would be scrunched up in pleasure as Chan railed him. Seungmin, the most independent man Chan’s ever met, clinging desperately onto Chan, begging to get fucked. Seungmin, the man who never asks anything of anyone, pleading mindlessly to blow his load.

He decides that Seungmin would look so good taking cock, as he spills his load embarrassingly quickly into his hand. Fuck. 

Chan cleans himself up hastily and tosses the wad of tissues just shy of the wastebin in the corner of his room. He sighs. He can think about the consequences of his actions tomorrow.

Except, he doesn’t. Chan is only reminded when he sees Seungmin in the kitchen, hobbling around to pull milk out of the fridge as he makes himself a bowl of cereal. His hair sticks up in strange little tufts, and the way Seungmin walks has Chan remembering  _ everything _ from the night before. Watching Seungmin getting off, then promptly getting himself off to the material right after -- oh, God, he’s almost hard again just thinking about it.

Chan shakes the feeling off. He can’t look Seungmin in the eye, but he greets him with a “good morning” all the same. Anything for some normalcy in this house.

“Morning, Channie,” Seungmin hums back, visibly wincing as he sits down at the dining table. “I couldn’t be bothered to make breakfast.” 

Chan shrugs. “No worries. I’m not in the mood either.” 

They finish breakfast in relative silence. Usually, Chan likes living with Seungmin, because Seungmin doesn’t ever make pointless conversation. The silence between them is usually comfortable, and they only talk if they really have to -- but Chan can’t help but feel awkward today.

Chan makes it out of the apartment quickly enough, hastily explaining that he’s meeting Changbin and Jisung to make music before he’s out the door.

\--

Even while he’s sitting in that comfortable, spinny leather chair, Chan can’t get himself to work. His mind has been invaded with sinful images of Seungmin, and every fathomable position him and Seungmin could be in. He only snaps out of it when Jisung thwacks him hard on the shoulder, Changbin furrowing his eyebrows at the eldest’s lack of focus from inside the recording booth.

“Chan, can we get to work?” Changbin’s gruff voice is muffled over the speakers. “We don’t have time to waste.”

Chan blinks quickly. “Sorry, Binnie,” He apologises. “Let’s get to it.”

They finish Changbin’s recordings with relative ease after that, and when Changbin emerges, the two younger men sit down to interrogate Chan.

“What’s been up with you? You’ve been so distracted today,” Jisung says. His voice is full of concern, and Chan feels a little bad for making their youngest worry.

“Yeah,” Changbin eggs him on. “You can tell us anything.”

Chan hesitates. He twiddles his thumbs, like he always does when he’s put on the spot, and worries at his bottom lip. However, when his two best friends stare so intently at him, Chan can’t exactly  _ not _ tell them what’s going on.

“I want to rail my flatmate. Like, so badly.”

Changbin and Jisung burst out into laughter. 

“Wait, Seungmin, right?” Changbin clarifies. Chan nods, not really understanding. 

Jisung seems to catch on. “Everytime we’re over there, he always shoots us death glares because of how much noise we make, but he looks at you differently.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chan asks, bewildered.

“He just does!” Jisung retorts. “Besides, you’re hot. He’d be a fool not to get in your pants, Chan.”

“I feel objectified,” Chan sighs dramatically, slumping back in his seat. 

Changbin adds, “Chan, you’re hot, and we’ve all seen your dick. If you suggested having sex, I doubt he’d say no to that.”

Chan feels his cheeks heat up. “I don’t think it’ll be that easy, guys.”

“You never know till you try!” Jisung singsongs, and Chan pouts. 

He supposes it couldn’t hurt. To get Seungmin out of his system, and dispel all his fantasies so he can live life normally without looking at his flatmate  _ like that. _ Otherwise, he might have to move out instead of creeping the hell out of Seungmin.

\-- 

Chan absolutely forgets about Biweekly Movie Night, so when Seungmin’s swaddled in a blanket one evening when Chan comes home, Chan stops in his tracks at the door. 

They’ve been on a Nicholas Cage movie binge for the past month, content with cuddling up on their slightly small couch to laugh at crappy CGI. 

“It’s-?”

“Yeah.”

Chan drops his things easily, kicking off his shoes and diving onto the couch, where Seungmin’s hand emerges from his blanket and pats the space next to him. It’s comfortable being like this, where Chan can just turn his brain off for a couple of hours. 

Seungmin snuggles into his side, and Chan accepts it graciously by putting his arm over the younger man’s shoulder. The movie drones on, and Chan struggles to pay attention as he feels his eyelids growing heavy. Chan stifles a yawn, and leans his head to rest against Seungmin’s. 

“Are you tired?” Seungmin asks softly, voice barely audible over the TV.

Chan nods, his soft hair pressing into Seungmin’s neck. Seungmin is warm and cosy in his side, but Seungmin gets his arms out of his blanket to maneuver Chan. Chan’s head pulled into Seungmin’s lap, and Seungmin’s hand is in his hair all of a sudden. “You can sleep, Channie. I’ll wake you up when the movie’s over, okay? Then we can go to bed.” 

Chan grunts in response. He’s soothed by Seungmin scratching gently at his scalp, and Seungmin’s lap is so soft and comfortable too. Seungmin smoothes his blanket over Chan’s body, and Chan is asleep as soon as he closes his eyes.

  
  


“Channie,” Seungmin says, shaking the older man. 

Chan’s eyes burst open. He’s met with the white of Seungmin’s oversized t-shirt, head resting on Seungmin’s thighs, cheek pressed against something hard -- 

“Oh, fuck,” Chan jolts, effectively scaring himself off of Seungmin’s lap and onto the floor. He winces as a dull pain shoots up his back, and cradles the back of his head instinctively.

Seungmin is bewildered, looking down at Chan. “Are you alright?”

Chan wipes the stickiness of dried drool off his cheek, and looks at Seungmin. It’s very obvious that Seungmin is hard, and there’s a small patch of wetness, presumably from Chan’s drooling in his sleep. “Oh, my God.”

“What? Jesus, did you hit your head? You’re sure you’re alright?”

Chan pushes himself up with the coffee table, waving Seungmin’s concern off. “I’ll be fine. I think I should take a shower and head to sleep.”

Seungmin seems to want to say something, mouth opening and closing, but he can’t find the words. Chan turns toward his room. “Goodnight, Seungmin.”

He doesn’t wait to hear Seungmin’s response. 

The hour-long nap has absolutely fucked him over, because he lies in bed now, unable to sleep, eyes wide open and thinking of Seungmin.

  
  


He doesn’t know when he drifts off to sleep, but he wakes up hard. He feels bad to shove a hand down his pants, but thinking about the situation him and Seungmin were in yesterday has him throbbing already.

Chan was  _ this _ close to Seungmin’s dick, hard as Chan slept. Chan honestly would’ve sucked Seungmin off then and there. He wished Seungmin would’ve let him. For the time they’ve been flatmates, nothing like that’s ever happened. Nothing close to sexual between them, and hell, he’s never even seen Seungmin’s dick, not even by accident. Well, except the time he’d walked in on Seungmin, but Chan feels like that moment is both hazy and etched clearly in his memory at the same time. He sighs. He feels bad for doing this.

It doesn’t take Chan long, spilling into his hand quickly with the thought of him sucking Seungmin off. God, he has it bad. 

He can almost hear Changbin and Jisung telling him to  _ do something about it _ , but he decides he can push aside their voices of reason for a little longer.

\--

Instead of acting normally, he decides the best way to avoid seeing Seungmin in any sort of incriminating position is just to… never bump into Seungmin again. Extreme, sure, given how they literally live together, but as long as Chan is quiet, he could probably leave the house and return without Seungmin even noticing. Or, he could climb out the window, but he doesn’t think he’ll survive a five-storey fall. 

Chan has to go to the studio again today, decides he can grab breakfast outside, as long as he doesn’t have to bump into Seungmin first thing in the morning -- which of course, he does. Seungmin is standing in the kitchen, apron tied around his waist making it look even tinier than usual,  _ oh God. _

“Morning, Channie,” Seungmin calls out softly. His morning voice is raspy and a little lower than usual, and his hair sticks out in cute little tufts. “I’m making pancakes.”

“Oh, uh-” Chan stalls. “I’m meeting the guys for breakfast. I’m running late. Sorry. I’ll see you later, Seungmin.”

Chan’s out the door with his laces undone, and doesn’t even see the pout that settles on Seungmin’s face. 

Chan does  _ not _ talk about it with Changbin and Jisung. 

\--

Dodging Seungmin seems to work for a while, about three days or so. Seungmin is either out of the house before he is, or isn’t even awake when Chan leaves. When Jisung bugs him about his “progress with Seungmin”, Chan just huffs and puts his headphones back on. He doesn’t want to think about it.

But he has to. 

When he gets home, as much as he’d like to avoid Seungmin, Seungmin is sitting at the couch. He stares blankly at the screen with whatever show’s on, and he doesn’t seem to be paying attention. He seems to regain his bearings when Chan closes the front door behind him. 

“Hey, Seungmin,” Chan greets, and he wants to hide in his room already given the thick tension in the air. Seungmin doesn’t seem happy, but silently beckons him to sit on the couch next to him. Chan moves cautiously, heart pounding as he tries to read his flatmate.

“Can you tell me what I’m doing wrong?” Seungmin’s voice is cold. He doesn’t look at Chan, eyes still glued to the screen. 

“What?” 

“Tell me why it’s been so awkward between us. I must’ve offended you or something, right?” Seungmin grumbles, eyes slowly moving to meet Chan’s gaze. Seungmin’s voice breaks a little, and Chan’s heart breaks along with it. 

Chan hates making people sad. For some reason, seeing Seungmin sad because of  _ him _ has him distraught. He can’t feel his hands. He can’t have Seungmin sad because of him, because Seungmin’s so nice and he’s always been sweet, especially to him, and he doesn't think he can live with himself if him and Seungmin are ruined forever. He’ll never get to cuddle Seungmin again, and never ever get to kiss him either.

… _ Oh. _

“It hurts that you’ve been avoiding me, Channie,” Seungmin’s voice is wet, and Seungmin is crying now. There’s a touch of anger behind it all, but the fire in Seungmin’s eyes is somewhat… attractive. “What the fuck did I do wrong? Everything’s fine one day, then you won’t even  _ look _ at me all of a sudden, and how did we even get to this-?”

Chan doesn’t even realise what he’s done till his lips are pressed against Seungmin’s, his hand holding Seungmin’s wet cheek, and Seungmin whimpers helplessly in the back of his throat. Chan pulls away just as quickly as he’d leaned in, but his hand lingers a little longer. “I’m sorry I hurt you, Seung.”

Seungmin sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. “A kiss isn’t going to fix everything. Will you tell me what’s going on?”

Chan feels like he’s out of breath. He takes a deep breath. “Uh, I- I walked on you getting off. You left the door open, and I couldn’t help but stare because God, you looked so pretty, and I felt so bad-”

Seungmin leans in to kiss him again, and it’s Chan’s turn to be surprised. The kiss is terribly chaste, but it steals Chan’s breath all the same. “Holy shit,” Seungmin says in disbelief. 

“But I shouldn’t have, and I shouldn’t have kissed you earlier without asking first. I’m sorry.” Chan pouts. His heart sinks at the fact that Seungmin doesn’t seem to know how to respond, because it feels like he’s already messed up everything between them. “Wait, why’d you kiss me again?”

“Because,” Seungmin says, making himself comfortable as he straddles Chan’s lap. “It’s hot.”

“But it wasn’t right,” Chan says, conflicted. He can feel Seungmin’s cock hardening against his stomach as the younger man is perched comfortably in his lap. “Seungmin?”

“Talk later,” Seungmin mouths, their lips centimetres apart. “I think you should fuck me now.” 

Chan stares at Seungmin in disbelief. The man he’s been lusting over for the past couple of weeks is perched comfortably in his lap, asking to be fucked. He thinks he’s the luckiest man alive. 

Seungmin bats his lashes at Chan, feigned innocence despite the horribly explicit act about to ensue. “How do you want me, Channie?” 

A million thoughts run through his mind at once. Having Seungmin riding him like this sounds like heaven, with his thighs flexing, eyes scrunched from pleasure as his cock bobs obscenely. He’d kill to see Seungmin on his back, taking all of Chan’s cock like a champ, whining as he tightens around Chan, hands holding onto Chan’s arms for support. 

Then, he says, “In bed. I won’t let myself live it down if our first time is on our crappy couch.”

Seungmin laughs, high voice ringing through the living room. Chan’s heart beats a little quicker hearing it, knowing Seungmin’s happy because of him. Seungmin climbs off of Chan before he can offer to carry him into his room, but Seungmin holds his hand out while Chan gets off the couch. 

Chan takes it, and laces their fingers together.

Now that they’re in Chan’s room, Chan backs Seungmin up against his cupboard, one hand caging Seungmin in as he kisses him ravenously. Seungmin kisses with just as much ferocity, just as eager as Chan to do this.

“On your back,” Chan says breathlessly when they part. “The way I found you the other day.” 

Seungmin whimpers. The older man admires the way Seungmin turns around, movements slow yet graceful, back arching just being in this position. His waist looks impossibly tiny, and Chan can’t help but reach out to feel it for himself, the younger man’s figure masked by the oversized shirt he wears. 

He holds onto Seungmin steadily, the younger man biting back a moan. Chan notes how his hands take up a good portion of Seungmin’s waist, and realises how easily he could manhandle Seungmin. 

Standing at the foot of the bed, Chan pulls Seungmin back to grind Seungmin’s ass against him. The younger man hisses with the contact, compelled to push back against Chan’s cock. “Do you like me tossing you around? You’re so eager for my cock,” Chan coos. Bracing himself with his arms with his head between them, Seungmin nods shyly, soft brown hair bouncing with the action. 

“You’re so cute,” Chan smiles, to which Seungmin answers with a meek  _ Thank you. _

After Seungmin pulls his bottoms off, Chan stretches Seungmin open, slow and careful with the motions. He takes his sweet time, as Seungmin complains, since he waits till Seungmin is whining and falling apart on his fingers before he moves on to adding another. 

Two fingers in, Chan gets curious and searches around for Seungmin’s prostate, digits wiggling with an obscene squelch that makes them giggle. When Chan’s knuckles brush up against the spot, the way Seungmin’s back arches is absolutely beautiful. He moans high in the back of his throat, and Chan feels like he’s about to come on the spot. The noises Seungmin makes are angelic.

Chan toys with Seungmin for a bit, fingers pressing up against Seungmin’s prostate to hear him squirm. He stops when Seungmin tells him to in a wet voice, complaining he’ll  _ come too soon _ if Chan keeps going. “I wanna come when- When you’re inside. Not too quickly,” Seungmin pants, and Chan decides that whoever turns such a request down would be a cruel man. 

He nods, actively avoiding Seungmin’s prostate when he works in a third finger. Seungmin turns back to look at him, and Chan is intrigued as the younger man begins to pout. “What’s wrong?” Chan asks, concerned.

“Wanna kiss while you finger me,” Seungmin mopes, as if Chan could say no to him. Chan sidles up closer to the younger man, his free hand gripping Seungmin’s chin gently as he guides their lips together. 

The kiss is tender despite their desperation. Chan is embarrassed that Seungmin can probably feel him rock-hard against his bare ass, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Seungmin, ever-forward, swipes his tongue fleetingly along Chan’s bottom lip, clearly implying his want for more. Chan lets his lips part, and Seungmin is kissing him harder. 

Seungmin whimpers as Chan sucks on his tongue gently, a light pressure just to tease. Chan’s on his fourth finger now, more for his own enjoyment than to properly stretch Seungmin out. “Hurry,” Seungmin urges, murmuring against Chan’s lips.

“I thought you wanted me to slow down earlier,” Chan chuckles, pulling his fingers out with a wet ‘pop’. Seungmin just rolls his eyes.

As Chan undoes his fly and pulls off his boxers, he hisses, pressure finally released as his cock springs free from its cotton confinements. He slicks his length up with extra lube, then wipes it off on his sheets. Seungmin scrunches his nose in disgust at the action. “Jesus, Chan,” Seungmin shakes his head playfully, to which Chan just laughs. 

He’s lining himself up with the younger man, tip pressed against Seungmin’s fluttering hole, when Chan jolts all of a sudden. “Condom!” He yelps, pulling away as he reaches into his bedside drawer for one. 

Seungmin laughs, eyes crinkling in the corners as he watches Chan fumble to open the packet with slick fingers. He fails a couple of times before he finally does it, then rolls the condom onto himself with relative ease.

Then, they’re back in this position once more. Chan grips his cock, teasing at Seungmin’s entrance a little before he finally pushes in. Seungmin gasps, head falling between his shoulders as Chan sinks in. 

Chan feels like he’s going crazy. Seungmin is sinfully tight around him, almost sucking him in, gripping so hard they almost could fuse into one. “Seung,” Chan moans. “Baby, you feel so good-”

“Call me that again,” Seungmin whimpers.

“Baby,” Chan purrs, and a shiver runs down Seungmin’s back. Chan chuckles. “You like that?”

“So much,” Seungmin says. 

Chan lets Seungmin adjust to him, pressing chaste kisses to Seungmin’s shoulder while he waits. Seungmin preses back against Chan, rutting needily when he deems himself ready. 

Their closeness is terribly intimate, but Chan likes it. Being pressed flush against Seungmin as he rocks his hips carefully into him, Chan can’t help but sigh contentedly. He rubs circles with the pad of his thumb over Seungmin’s hipbone, soothing the younger man as he thrusts into him. 

“Good, baby?” Chan murmurs low in Seungmin’s ear. He punctuates his question with a hard thrust, and the younger man has to stifle a moan with a hand. Seungmin nods. 

“More, please,” Seungmin says. 

Chan picks up the pace, finding a steady rhythm that was Seungmin whimpering and moaning and gasping with every thrust. He’d never expected Seungmin to be this… vocal in bed. 

“You sound so good,” Chan smiles, nibbling at Seungmin’s ear lobe. “Wanna see your pretty face.”

Seungmin giggles, involuntarily clenching around Chan when he does. Without hesitation, both of Chan’s hands are back on Seungmin’s waist. He decides be can do it himself. He flips the smaller man around so he’s on his back, and God, Seungmin is sinful.

There’s drool at the corner of his mouth, eyes wide and hair matted to his forehead with sweat. He looks so fucking good. Chan dives in for another kiss, which Seungmin reciprocates eagerly. With their lips pressed together, Chan continues to thrust into Seungmin. 

They’re not so much kissing as to just having their mouths against each other’s, sloppy and breathing heavy as they move in tandem. Chan’s hard thrusts shake the bed, metal frame squeaking under the force. Chan hums, swallowing all of Seungmin’s pretty little sounds. 

Seungmin’s face is flushed, cheeks dusted a pretty pink as they ruin Chan’s sheets. “Please, Channie,” Seungmin whimpers. “Need to come so bad.”

He notes that Seungmin’s hand is moving furiously between his legs, spread wide as he jerks himself off. Chan smirks, moving away just to grab Seungmin’s thighs to spread them further, using them as leverage to fuck deeper into Seungmin, keeping the same excruciating pace. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Chan growls. “Come for me, pretty baby. Make a mess.”

Seungmin clenches tighter around him, a few more strokes doing the trick as he finally spills into his hand and all over his shirt. Seungmin breathes heavily, nodding in approval when Chan asks if he can fuck him till he comes. 

So, Chan does. He pounds Seungmin’s hole faster, harder, deeper, as the younger man whines from the overstimulation. Chan is so desperate to finally orgasm, fucking the man he has feelings for. 

“Channie,” Seungmin calls out weakly, voice shaky from the sheer force of Chan’s thrusts. “Wish I could feel you come inside me. Need it so bad, please come inside me-!”

Hips flush against Seungmin’s ass, Chan comes so hard into the condom he sees stars. 

“Fuck,” He murmurs, then Seungmin is pulling him down to kiss him hard. They part quickly since they’re both out of breath, and Chan pulls his softening cock out before flopping onto the bed next to Seungmin. 

“Toss that out,” Seungmin says, eyeing the soiled condom. “Otherwise I’ll do it myself.”

“Oh no,” Chan deadpans. “A beautiful man touching my dick, whatever shall I do?”

Seungmin laughs crudely, shoving Chan’s shoulder. The older man is quick to slide the condom off and tie it up, tossing it into the bin. Chan wraps his arm around Seungmin as he sidles up to his sweaty body.

“Shower? Or talk first?” Chan asks softly. 

“Talk,” Seungmin answers. “You go first.” 

He gulps. “Okay,” He starts. “I think I just realised I like you a lot. And not only was I embarrassed to see you in  _ that  _ state, I felt bad because I didn’t want you to be disgusted with me. I don’t know what I’d do if you hated me.” 

“And avoiding me was the best option?” Seungmin’s voice is not harsh, rather tender in his inquisitiveness. 

Chan pouts. “I didn’t know what to do,” He says, which Seungmin giggles at. 

Seungmin cradles Chan’s face with a hand to press a quick kiss to Chan’s cheek. “You’re silly.” 

“I’m sorry,” Chan says earnestly. “I should’ve been upfront with you. We could’ve saved all this trouble.”

Seungmin shakes his head. “It’s true, but I don’t blame you, honey.” 

Chan smiles, and he holds onto Seungmin’s wrist. “I actually, uh- Do you wanna go on a date sometime?” 

“Awfully cliche of you to ask me on a date  _ after _ we’ve had sex,” Seungmin teases. Chan’s heart is in his throat, as if Seungmin would turn him down. “But yes, I will. Let’s go somewhere nice.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading mwah pls leave me nice words if u liked it <3
> 
> will link my twt when authors r revealed hehe


End file.
